Glow
by NekOShiRu
Summary: No dejes nunca, que la llama de amor se apague, tus recuerdos la mantendrán viva, el amor siempre estará ahí mientras así lo desees, mientras sigas recordando los buenos momentos, tu amor será fuerte, será capaz de vencer todos los obstáculos, incluso la lejanía y la ausencia…Él jamás olvidaria el brillo de esa sonrisa. Touya X N


Hola! Mucho tiempo que no escribía y pues el otro día estaba escuchando canciones melancólicas y me bajaron ganas de escribir algo xD y pues salió de esta pareja porque estaba jugando pokemon BW y me envicie un poco con la pareja que me encanta :D

Bueno pues es primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, y también hace mucho que no lo hacia así que pido piedad

Espero que les guste, la inspiración vino mientras escuchaba Glow, una canción que es de Vocaloid, pero era una versión de una muchacha llamada Guriri ( canción del mal que casi me hace llorar xDD )

**Advertencias: Yaoi, relación Chico/Chico, si no te gusta, no leas**

Pokemon no me pertenece, si así fuera el yaoi abundaría y tendría un anime yaoi y manga yaoi y un juego yaoi y yaoi yaoi yaoi xDD

Y sorry soy mala para los títulos :3

* * *

Glow

By: .-NekOShiRu-.

* * *

La oscura noche era iluminada por las luces del parque, sentado en una de las tantas cabinas de a gigantesca rueda de la fortuna, miraba con melancolía el hermoso paisaje nocturno que se alzaba frente a sus ojos.

Las pocas estrellas que lograba ver parpadeaban en la lejanía, era inevitable hacer la comparación, eran iguales…

Aquellas brillantes estrellas le recordaban a aquella hermosa sonrisa, ambas tenían un brillo propio, ambas le llenaban el pecho de una calidez reconfortante.

Una sonrisa melancólica se poso en sus labios, dolía… dolía recordar su sonrisa, la calidez de sus manos, el temblor que se había apoderado de sus labios cuando se besaron… aquel beso, aquel único beso, un beso cargado de amor pero también de tristeza. Aquel primer beso sello la despedida y una muda promesa de rencontrarse algún día…

Aquella sensación en sus labios aun latía, como si aquellos labios que ansiaba se hubieran posado hace tan solo unos instantes sobre sus propios labios, a pesar de haber pasado ya dos largos años, la sensación de aquel beso permanecía, al igual que la presencia del de ojos verdes. Podía sentirlo junto a él, a pesar de la distancia que los separaba. Podía verlo sentado frente a él, como aquel día, cuando le había confesado ser el líder del Equipo Plasma.

La imagen del peli verde estaba grabada a fuego en su memoria, podía verlo sentado frente a él mirando por al ventana de la cabina, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Alargo la mano, como esperando poder tocar al chico que tanto ansiaba estuviera junto a él. En un abrir y cerrar la ojos la imagen de N desapareció, se esfumo dejando en su lugar una fría soledad.

Era cierto, el tiempo había pasado N ya no estaba ahí junto a él, en verdad ni si quiera podía imaginar donde estaría ahora el chico de pelo verde, ¿estaría mirando las estrellas justo como él lo hacia ahora?

Agacho la cabeza escondiéndola entre sus piernas y dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran libres, dolía, dolía tanto, la lejanía, la soledad ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Estaría pensando en él? ¿Lo extrañaría, como él lo extrañaba?

Touya sabia que nadie le respondería, que N ya no estaba, se había marchado hace dos largos años, dejándolo con un vacío en su pecho. Con sentimientos que no pudo decir en voz alta, esperando, paciente, fiel, que el chico volviera, que cumpliera la muda promesa que sus labios habían sellado en esa despedida.

Levanto la cabeza mirado por ultima vez el paisaje nocturno, ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas que N volviera, deseaba estrecharlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir nunca mas, deseaba poder al fin decirle todos esos sentimientos que se había guardado durante esos años, y es que amaba a N con todas sus fuerzas, pero jamás fue lo suficientemente valiente pare decírselo… un 'te amo' era demasiado para él , aquel día solo había logrado decirle un tímido 'me gustas, me gustas mucho N'… La sonrisa que N le dio en aquel momento fue la sonrisa mas sincera, hermosa y brillante que jamás le había visto al chico en sus labios…

Se seco las lagrimas de sus ojos, sintiéndose un poco mas liviano, volver a aquella rueda siempre le servía para desahogarse… siempre le servía para renovar sus ganas de seguir esperando, paciente, que aquel chico que tanto amaba volviera, y poder soltar todo lo que llevaba en su pecho…

Suspiro, el juego había terminado, era hora de bajarse, miro la cabina por ultima vez, viendo nuevamente la imagen de N que le sonreía sentado frente a él, bajo la mirada y salió de la cabina, dejando atrás toda la melancolía que le llenaba, volviendo a su estado natural de optimismo.

Salió del juego, mientras se limpiaba el húmedo camino que las lagrimas habían dejado en su rostro y se arreglaba la gorra, estaba decidido a seguir esperando paciente, fiel a la muda promesa, esperaría sin importar el tiempo, sin importar si mas años pasaban, esperaría siempre, con fe en su corazón, que N volviera y le regalara una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Miro atrás una última vez, las luces del juego se habían apagado, dejando ver con mayor facilidad las estrellas que brillaban con más fuerza.

- Te esperaré, siempre, sin importar nada… no importa cuanto tiempo pase, te esperaré N… porque yo, te amo…-

Ensimismado como estaba no logró sentir la presencia que se acercaba, hasta que un par de brazos que lo rodean por la cintura. Asustado se dio vuelva encontrándose con un par de ojos color esmeralda y una brillante sonrisa, tan brillante como la recordaba, tan hermosa como en sus recuerdos.

- Ya no tendrás que esperar mas Touya… he vuelto… - la melodiosa voz que salió de esos labios le hizo derramar un par de lagrimas.

- ¿E-Eres real? ¿No estoy soñando? – tocó con cuidado, como esperando que al posar sus manos en la piel ajena la persona frente a el desapareciera, pero eso no ocurrió, sus mano acariciaron suavemente las mejillas de el chico frente a él.

No cabía en si de gozo, creyó que su corazón en cualquier momento se detendría. Se abrazó con fuerza al cuello del chico, derramando cálidas lagrimas de felicidad en el hombro del mayor, estaba ahí, era real.

Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo – dejo salir mientras se separaba y miraba con lagrimas en los ojos al peli verde, quien le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, los ojos del mayor también estaban llorosos, Touya seco las lagrimas con sus labios y lo quedo viendo fijamente.

Sin decir nada se besaron, un beso tímido, un beso de rencuentro, un beso para celebrar que la promesa muda al fin había sido cumplida, al fin volvían a estar juntos y ahora nunca mas se separarían….

* * *

Y se acaboo! Pues nada, espero comentario, acepto de todo hasta tomatazos :D ojalas les haya gustado y si no pues opinen xD


End file.
